Hechizo de amor
by nikachan123
Summary: Hermione está rara. Draco está raro. Harry le aconseja a Hermione que sea Hermione Granger. Un recuerdo olvidado. Un hechizo realizado por dos niños de cinco años que les unirá para toda la eternidad. ¿Podrán aceptarlo? ONESHOT


**Hola a todo el mundo!!! Bueno… acabo de escribir un oneshot que hacía mucho que no escribía ninguno. Pondría algo más por aquí, pero mientras escribo estoy haciendo la comida para mí y mi hermano y no quiero que el pollo asado se queme ni que la sopa de verduras acabe con grumos… así que si me disculpáis, mientras leeis este oneshot Draco Hermione por supuesto, voy a vigilar como van los flanes que tengo en la nevera, caseros, desde luego.**

**Que disfrutéis de este cortito oneshot. Nos vemos abajo!!**

**Hechizo de amor.**

Hermione Granger estaba… Harry frunció el ceño intentando encontrar una palabra que describiera el estado de su mejor amiga… Rara. Hermione Granger estaba rara. No era normal en ella que hubiese entrado en la sala común y que, lejos de haberse puesto a gritar a todo el mundo que detuviesen aquel jaleo que, Harry estaba seguro lo había organizado alguno de los pequeños de segundo o tercero que creían que comprar artículos de bromas de Zonko y de los gemelos Weasley y mezclarlos entre ellos había sido una buena idea, se hubiese limitado a sentarse en el sofá con aire distraído y la mirada perdida en el fuego crepitante de la chimenea.

Pero Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada siquiera para darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba sentado a escasos centímetros de ella y de que la estaba mirando de forma insistente, preocupada e interrogante. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Sobretodo los que estaban en su cabecita desde aquella tarde.

Besado. La había besado. Él la había besado. ¿Por qué diablos la había besado? Y lo que era más importante aún, ¿por qué diablos ella le había respondido el beso? Confusión. Era lo único que había en su cabeza en aquellos momentos. ¿Cómo diablos había pasado todo aquello? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué había pasado aquello?

Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios mientras empezaba a cavilar algo en su mente. Quizá era otra persona con poción multijugos… no, demasiado arriesgado… para empezar, ese plan tenía varias lagunas… en primer lugar alguien había tenido que ser lo bastante listo o estúpido para conseguir algún cabello de Malfoy… algo que hacía pensar que sólo un Slythering lo podría haber hecho y era algo a gritos sabido por todos que Malfoy era en Slythering lo que Dumbledore era en Hogwarts. Nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a Malfoy de una forma tan directa.

Harry la miró pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta ni tampoco se dio cuenta cuando se movió para acomodarse mejor en el sillón para mirarla.

¿Y si estaba bajo la maldición _imperius_? Podía ser otra opción. Alguien le había hechizado y le habían obligado a… Un momento, eso estaba mal. ¿Obligado? Nadie podría obligar a Malfoy a hacer algo que no quisiera, nunca, jamás. Ni siquiera bajo esa maldición. Además, su padre era mortífago, estaba seguro de que había sido entrenado para resistir esa maldición, después de todo, Harry había conseguido resistirse a ella, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo Malfoy? No, esa tampoco era una opción posible.

Ignoró que Harry la miraba de forma más insistente.

O quizá estaba bajo los efectos de alguna poción… sí, esa opción era más factible, pero igual de estúpida que la poción multijugos… ¿quién iba a arriesgarse a hacerle algo así a Malfoy? Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería nunca. Quizá no era tan bueno como Harry o se conociese todos los hechizos como ella pero Malfoy era lo suficientemente bueno para hechizar a quien quisiera además de contar con el apoyo de todas las serpientes que y del profesor Snape. No, nadie se atrevería a…

¿Entonces por qué la había besado? Quizá había sido alguna estúpida apuesta o quizá…

La mano de Harry agitándose frente a ella la hizo parpadear un par de veces y mirar a su amigo entre irritada y sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo estaba Harry allí?

-¿Ya has vuelto? –ella le miró y él rodó los ojos-. Llevo media hora llamándote, Hermione. Parecía que estabas en la luna… -añadió con cierto tono jocoso. Ella se ruborizó. En la luna… precisamente había estado en la luna cuando Malfoy la había besado-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó esta vez preocupado el chico.

Casi sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con quien estaba hablando, empezó a hablar.

-Sí, sólo que Malfoy me ha… -empezó a decir.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Malfoy? –preguntó con la voz ligeramente suave, demasiado suave interrumpiéndola.

Hermione le miró.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron y el verde brillante de la alegría se vio opacado por el enfado y la ira, algo que siempre ocurría cuando se nombraba a Malfoy en su presencia, más desde la muerte de Sirius ya que parecía que el príncipe de Slythering encontraba un placer en recordarle a Harry constantemente que la muerte de su padrino había sido sólo y exclusivamente culpa suya.

No podía decírselo. No podía decirle que Malfoy la había besado sin decir nada. No podía decirle que ella no lo había apartado. No podía decirle que había sentido mariposas en el estómago. No podía decirle que había sentido como el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía. No podía decirle que su cabeza le había dado vueltas. No podía decirle que ella había respondido a aquel beso simplemente porque había sentido que era lo correcto. No podía decirle que se había sentido sola y vacía cuando él la había dejado en el pasillo. No podía decirle nada de todo aquello… No quería hacerlo.

Sonrió cansada.

-Nada… sólo me ha molestado en los pasillos, nada más… -mintió la chica descaradamente cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda para que aquella mentira no fuera demasiado lejos-. ¿Dónde está Ron? –intentó cambiar el tema.

-Creo que amenazando a Dean –contestó Harry quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Amenazando a Dean? –preguntó ella enarcando una ceja. Harry la miró y la ceja de Hermione regresó a su sitio mientras anotaba mentalmente en su cabeza que debía contener los gestos aprendidos de Malfoy casi sin darse cuenta- ¿Me he perdido algo?

-Ron cree que Dean y Ginny van a salir este sábado –dijo alegre Harry.

-Pero ¿no iba a ir contigo a Hogsmeade? –preguntó Hermione.

-Eso es algo que Ron no sabe –le contestó el chico divertido. Hermione lanzó una carcajada. Menudo par de amigos que se había buscado.

-Pobre Dean… -fue lo único que la chica dijo.

-Me debía una –fue la única respuesta del moreno que no estaba dispuesto a decir que él había aceptado la regañina que ella le había hecho dos días atrás por el estropicio de la sala común provocado por unos petardos que Dean había hecho, accidentalmente, estallar-. No deberías dejarle –dijo entonces Harry. Ella le miró-. A Malfoy. No deberías dejarle que se saliera con la suya siempre. Deja de ser prefecta por una vez y sé sólo Hermione Granger –le aconsejó.

La joven le miró.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan maduro? –preguntó entre la diversión y la sorpresa.

-He crecido demasiado rápido –fue la respuesta de él.

Hermione le miró con cierta ternura. Estirando una de las manos por encima del respaldo del sofá, él entendió su muda invitación de no sentirse solo, y repitió el gesto de su amiga, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella de forma suave.

Quizá desde fuera podía parecer otra cosa y quizá eso había provocado que los rumores de que ella y Harry eran pareja se extendieran por todo el castillo como la pólvora. Pero la realidad era otra muy diferente. Una realidad que sólo ellos dos y Ron y Ginny conocían perfectamente. Eran amigos. Más que eso. Eran prácticamente hermanos. Harry era el hermano que ella siempre había querido tener para cuidar y aconsejar y Hermione representaba para Harry el cariño maternal que nunca había tenido.

Cuidaban el uno del otro como hermanos y como tal se preocupaban. Desde luego que discutían, más que nadie, Harry incluso bromeaba diciendo que había logrado llegar al récord que Ron tenía en discusiones con la castaña. Desde fuera, sólo eran discusiones de pareja, cuando escuchaban algunos de aquellos rumores, sólo podían reír. Que pensaran lo que quisieran. A ninguno de los dos le importaba demasiado la opinión de los demás; a él porque ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo mirasen e inventasen cosas a su alrededor, a ella porque ya estaba más que acostumbrada a que la criticasen por ser la bruja más inteligente de aquella generación.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó entonces Hermione con un leve susurro.

-Sí, todo bien –dijo él sonriendo con cierta resignación-. Todo estará bien. A Sirius no le gustaría verme así.

-No, no le gustaría –corroboró ella-. Pero si quieres deprimirte, avísame. Cogeremos un cubo de helado de chocolate y nos iremos a la Casa de los Gritos… -sonrió pareciendo meditar algo-… seguro que puedo lograr que una televisión y algunas cintas de vídeo funcionen con un par de hechizos –añadió segura de sí misma.

Harry le sonrió y le acarició el dorso de la mano que ella tenía sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Seguro que sí… Eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, Hermione –aseguró.

-Claro, fíjate si no… te he hecho sonreír… de verdad, una sonrisa de verdad -añadió como si aquello fuera todo un logro.

Y en cierto modo, ambos sabían que aquello si era un logro. Nadie había visto a Harry Potter sonreír de verdad desde la muerte de Sirius Black.

No dijeron nada. Permanecieron en silencio. Sólo eso. Aunque Harry sabía que Hermione estaba pensando en algo. No se equivocaba. En la cabeza de la chica circulaban las palabras de Harry.

Ser Hermione Granger… No sonaba tan mal. Sonrió. Bien, si ella estaba en su sala común dándole vueltas a la cabeza intentando saber qué había pasado en aquel pasillo, lo menos que podía hacer Malfoy era darle una explicación. Y como que se llamaba Hermione Granger que Malfoy iba a darse esa bendita explicación.

Se levantó resuelta del sillón y Harry la miró extrañado.

-¿Dónde vas ahora?

-A ser Hermione Granger –le contestó ella simplemente. Se inclinó y le besó la mejilla-. Gracias, Harry.

Harry sonrió y lo hizo aún más cuando antes de que su amiga terminara de salir de la sala común, aún con el retrato de la Señora Gorda abierto, escuchó su voz autoritaria.

-¡Y limpiad esto antes de que regrese o quitaré cien puntos a Gryffindor! –gritó.

Era agradable saber que Hermione Granger siempre tendría algo de prefecta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pero Hermione no era la única que estaba… rara… a ojos de sus amigos. Blaise no dejaba de mirar a Draco que parecía bastante concentrado en el libro abierto sobre su regazo y de hecho se lo hubiera creído de no ser porque los ojos grises del príncipe de las serpientes permanecían quietos desde hacía un buen rato. Blaise miró a Nott que se limitó a encogerse de hombros indicando así que él no iba a decirle nada. Zabinni rodó los ojos y, sin decir nada, siquiera un susurro, le gesticuló un "cobarde" a lo que Nott le respondió de igual manera con un "no más que tú" que le hizo, muy a su pesar sonreír.

Si Pansy hubiera estado en la sala común de Slythering, alegremente la hubiera mandado, de forma sutil, a que le preguntara a Draco qué le ocurría, pero dado que ella no estaba, tuvo que suspirar antes de ponerse en pie, más para armarse de valor que para otra cosa, y caminar hacia su amigo que en cuanto vio por el rabillo del ojo que se dirigía a él, se apresuró a cambiar, mecánicamente la página del libro que, supuestamente, había estado leyendo hasta el momento.

Blaise se sentó a su lado y Malfoy le miró.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio.

Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Eso queríamos preguntarte –Malfoy le miró y Blaise se señaló a sí mismo y a Nott que permanecía bastante lejos de ellos-, aunque con el humor que tienes desde que has entrado Theo no se atreve a hacerlo.

-Y tú sólo lo haces porque Pansy no está por aquí –le contestó Draco como si pudiera leer el pensamiento de Zabinni-. Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

Malfoy le miró.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que si estoy seguro? –preguntó-. Claro que estoy seguro. Suelo saber cuándo estoy bien y cuando no… -añadió arrastrando las palabras.

-A veces lo dudo –le contestó Blaise.

Cualquier otra persona que le hubiera contestado aquello y de aquella forma a Blaise estaría ya hechizado. Pero Blaise no. Y él lo sabía. Y se aprovechaba de ello. Blaise Zabinni junto con Pansy y Nott eran seguramente los únicos a los que Malfoy podría considerar, llegado el momento, amigos. Por eso, el rubio contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de dejar el libro sobre el sofá y levantarse de forma elegante acomodándose la capa con el emblema de Slythering sobre los hombros.

-¿Dónde diablos vas ahora? –preguntó Zabinni.

-No sabía que tenía que darte explicaciones –le advirtió Draco muy sereno y mirándole.

Blaise entendió inmediatamente. No debía tentar su suerte. Calló y Draco, caminando con el porte aristocrático que siempre había tenido, salió de la sala común de las serpientes.

Nott y Blaise se miraron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Se le pasará –dijo simplemente Nott con aquel brillo que Blaise tanto odiaba porque era como si él supiera algo que los demás no.

Blaise se limitó a rodar los ojos y a sentarse en el banco. Con un gesto de fastidio tomó el libro que Draco había estado simulando leer y casi se atragantó al ver el título: "10001 formas de recordar". ¿Desde cuándo Draco leía esas cosas?

Raro. Estaba raro.

Pero a Draco Malfoy lo que menos le interesaba en aquellos momentos era lo que Blaise, Teho o el mismísimo Snape pensaran de él y de si estaba raro o no. La había besado. Había besado a Hermione Granger. Sin pociones ni hechizos de por medio, sin apuestas y sin intención de hacer daño o molestar a nadie. Sólo… la había besado porque había sentido que era lo correcto, que era lo que debía hacer, que era lo que tenía que hacer… No como una exigencia, sino simplemente porque parecía que era algo tan natural como respirar.

No había querido creerlo cuando la había visto aquella mañana, hacía un par de semanas corriendo por los terrenos. De hecho, hasta que no la había visto vestida con aquellos pantalones de chándal, las deportivas, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y la camiseta corta por encima de su tripita lisa y plana no había recordado que Pansy le había comentado que Granger salía a correr todos los días por la mañana, hiciera frío o calor, nevara o hiciera sol o diluviara. Granger, siempre salía.

Y aquella mañana no había sido diferente, había salido a correr. La única diferencia era que él no había podido dormir bien por culpa de aquel sueño que e repetía una y otra vez y que lo había llevado a despertarse mucho antes de la hora. Entonces la había visto… jadeando, con las mejillas rojizas, el aliento entrecortado… Y cuando ella pasó por su lado ignorándole completamente, como siempre hacía, había podido ver aquel palmo de piel que asomaba entre la cintura del pantalón y la camiseta corta. Y había sido cuando había podido ver la mancha sobre la piel de ella.

Draco sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera alejar algún pensamiento de su mente. Inútilmente, desde luego. Cuando uno más se empeña en querer olvidar algo, más lo recuerda o más veces asalta su cabeza sin que uno lo quiera. Eso era lo que le pasaba a él con aquella escena, con aquella mancha, con aquel sueño.

Era ella. Tenía que ser ella. Sólo ella podía tener una marca como aquella. Y él lo había visto perfectamente. Era una libélula. Un libélula a la altura de su ombligo, una libélula con las alas extendidas y aunque sólo era una mancha, a él le había parecido tan real que casi había tenido la impresión de que iba a echar el vuelo en cualquier momento.

Por eso la había besado hacía algunas horas. Cuando la había visto salir de la biblioteca. Sola, sin libros, sin Potter, sin Weasley, sin nadie ni nada. Sólo ella. Tenía que comprobarlo. Tenía que saber si era ella. Esa maldita libélula lo había vuelto loco durante la última semana y tenía que saber si era ella o simplemente era un producto de su imaginación, algo sin sentido, algo que sólo podía ser casualidad aunque había aprendido hacía mucho que la casualidad no existía y que sólo lo inevitable guiaba sus propios pasos.

Sabía que seguramente ella le abofetearía, o le gritaría y todo el colegio se enteraría o le hechizaría o haría cualquier cosa que demostrara y dejara bien patente por qué era considerada la mejor bruja de Hogwarts de aquella promoción. Pero de todas formas, tenía que arriesgarse.

Por eso la había besado. Y lo había comprobado. El escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, el sabor a manzana de los labios de ella, la suavidad aterciopelada de la boca de Granger, y la calidez de su lengua cuando, instintivamente después de unos segundos, ella le había respondido el beso, como si fuera su única opción, como si en ningún momento hubiera pensando en apartarlo de ella.

Y precisamente por haber sentido todo aquello, toda aquella mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos, de querer y no poder, de desear y anhelar y no pedir… un cúmulo de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado pese a sus múltiples experiencias con chicas… algo que sólo había experimentado y sentido una vez, hacía tanto tiempo y tantos años que, si no fuera porque se repetía en su sueño, dudaría que alguna vez hubiera sido real y no algo imaginario, precisamente por todo eso, se apartó de ella como si quemara, como si Granger, con sus ojos confundidos y su mirada perdida fija en él, hubiera encontrado algo que los demás jamás habían descubierto… teniendo miedo de que ella fuera y no fuera al mismo tiempo, aquella misma niña que le hizo sentirse por primera vez, en cierto modo, querido por alguien.

Por eso estaba raro. Por eso no había podido hacer nada desde que la había besado. Era ella. Hermione Granger era aquella niña… Ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido… Por qué la molestaba siempre intentando atraer su atención aunque fuera de aquella forma, por qué siempre la estaba mirando, por qué siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para acercarse a ella aunque fuera sólo para insultarla… Se sentía atraído por ella.

-¡Malfoy!

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Hermione Granger, bastante enfadada por cierto, llamarle desde el otro extremo del pasillo que parecía desierto. Esperó sin mostrarse preocupado en ningún momento a que ella llegase hasta él, reprimiendo la sonrisa que quería aflorar en sus labios pero que él, como todo buen Malfoy que se preciara, sabría mantener bajo su fría máscara imperturbable, como siempre había hecho, como temía que tuviera que hacer siempre.

-¿Por qué diablos me has besado?

Rápida, clara y concisa. Cualidades que apreciaba. La miró unos segundos. El ceño ligeramente fruncido, los labios apretados y las manos cerradas en dos fuertes puños junto a sus caderas en una posición ofensiva. Sus ojos, castaños y de un color parecido a la miel, fijos en los suyos propios. Nerviosos, ávidos de una explicación, confusos, perdidos y sin saber qué más hacer o qué más decir.

Malfoy, por toda respuesta, dirigió sus manos hacia la cintura de ella, tenía que asegurarse que la había visto bien, que era ella… aunque el beso no había dejado lugar a dudas, tenía que asegurarse, otra vez… Granger se puso en tensión y alerta. Burlonamente, él le sonrió antes de subirle la camisa hacia arriba, rebelando parte de su piel; por instinto Hermione colocó sus manos sobre las manos de Draco aunque ninguno de los dos sabía si era por que quería detenerle o porque precisamente, detenerle era lo último que deseaba hacer.

Para suerte o desgracia de la chica, la camisa dejó de subir. Miró a Malfoy pero éste parecía demasiado entretenido observando la piel desnuda y lisa de ella y la mancha que tenía cerca del ombligo, casi como un tatuaje. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y él la miró a los ojos.

-Es una mancha de nacimiento –dijo ella fastidiada-. Ni siquiera sé qué es –añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No lo sabes? –preguntó Draco confundido.

Era una libélula. Con las alas extendidas. Una libélula perfecta como ella. Como el trozo de piel donde estaba plasmada, como su dueña, como ella.

-Eres tú… -murmuró él entonces. Hermione parpadeó confundida.

-¿Qué…

Varias voces se empezaron a escuchar por el pasillo donde estaban. Draco soltó la camisa de ella y se alejó un par de pasos. Hermione le miró confundida.

-Mira Malfoy, no sé a qué estás jugando pero…

-Cambia tu turno –dijo él simplemente-. Esta noche, cámbiale la ronda nocturna a Weasley y yo se la cambiaré a Pansy. A las siete en el extremo norte del pasillo de las mazmorras. Te lo explicaré todo, Hermione.

Antes de que Hermione protestara, lo mandara a volar o siquiera pudiera preguntarle de qué iba todo aquello, Draco Malfoy ya había desaparecido de su vista y los chicos del equipo de Ravenclaw empezaban a pasar por allí saludándola con sonrisas. Ella las correspondió. ¿Qué diablos estaba tramando Malfoy? Un momento, ¿la había llamado Hermione?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí. Bueno, sí lo sabía. Era una curiosa empedernida. Siempre lo había sido. Quería saber qué le pasaba a Malfoy, primero la besa luego se comporta de forma… agradable y luego la llama por su nombre. Nada de sarcasmos, nada de "sangresucia" nada de insultos ni humillaciones. Tenía que saber qué le estaba pasando a Malfoy. _Quería_ saber qué le pasaba a Malfoy.

-Me escapé de casa –dijo la voz de Malfoy cerca de ella. Tan cerca que la chica se asustó y apretó su varita en la mano sin relajarla hasta que se dio cuenta de que era él quien había aparecido de la nada, seguramente por alguno de esos pasadizos que los slytherings conocían gracias a Snape-. Deseé ir a algún lugar donde alguien me apreciara aunque fueran unos segundos… Cerré los ojos y aparecí en un parque muggle… Magia involuntaria… -se apresuró a añadir-. Tenía cinco años y estaba en un lugar desconocido y supuestamente prohibido para un Malfoy… solo… y únicamente una niña que estaba agazapada entre los arbustos, con la mirada llena de lágrimas, me vio.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué… -empezó a preguntar.

Draco se lo impidió cuando él siguió hablando.

-La niña estaba escondiéndose de alguien. Parecía que sin querer había hecho algo y estaba asustada… por eso se escondía… Temía que sus padres dejaran de quererla por haber sido capaz de levitar por encima de aquel coche cuando éste había estado a punto de atropellarla –la miró fijamente-. La ayudé a levantarse y ella se dio cuenta de que me sangraba la rodilla. Levantó su camisa para coger el pañuelo del bolsillo de su falda y me limpió la herida dándome luego un beso en la mejilla… -sonrió casi sin darse cuenta-… Fue el único momento en toda mi vida, en el que sentí que alguien podía llegar a quererme de alguna forma.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con…

-Eres tú –dijo él simplemente-. Cuando la niña levantó la camisa para coger el pañuelo vi una marca cerca de su ombligo… una libélula –Hermione se llevó una mano a su propio estómago tocándose la marca de nacimiento y él asintió en silencio-. Esa libélula. Hicimos un juramento infantil tú porque no sabías quién eras, yo porque desconocía que fueras bruja. Juramos estar juntos cuando lo necesitáramos… exactamente creo que utilizamos el _aeternitatem laqueus_ … -esperó a que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida para mirarla sonriendo.

-Lazo de la eternidad… -murmuró ella traduciéndolo de inmediato-. Pero ese hechizo… sólo se puede hacer con amor puro… es un lazo que une a dos personas eternamente…

-¿Y hay algo más puro e inocente que el sentimiento de dos niños que no quieren estar solos? –preguntó él con sarcasmo.

Si aquello era cierto… Si aquello era verdad… Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban destinados a estar juntos, de forma inevitable. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, ni tampoco importaba cuántas personas pasaran por sus corazones… sus almas estaban unidas, un único lazo los envolvía… y los envolvería por toda la eternidad incluso más allá de la misma muerte.

-Si todo eso es cierto, ¿por qué diablos yo no lo recuerdo? –preguntó ella.

-Mi padre te hizo un _obliviate_, claro que no sabíamos que tú eras bruja y que algún día volvería a verte –le contestó él-, por eso no recuerdas nada.

Hermione le miró.

-Y si no recuerdo nada, ¿cómo quieres que te crea, Malfoy? –preguntó ella-. Años, Malfoy –recalcó la palabra "años"-, no días, ni semanas, ni meses, si no años de insultos, de humillaciones, de miradas críticas, de odio… y de repente… ¿quieres que crea lo que me has dicho? –preguntó incrédula-. No sé si lo haces por diversión, por una apuesta, por… qué se yo… ¿En serio quieres que crea que estamos unidos por un hechizo que hicimos a lo cinco años? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí –contestó él simplemente-. No puedo mentirte Granger… ya no –añadió al ver que ella le miraba de forma escéptica.

-Lo siento Malfoy… -retrocedió un par de pasos en el pasillo oscuro-… No puedo hacerlo… no sé si quiero hacerlo…

Se giró. Una vocecita dentro de ella le gritó que se detuviera, que esperara, que le escuchara… Ella lo había sentido. Había sentido el lazo invisible que la había unido a él con aquel beso… un lazo que sólo se podría conseguir con un hechizo fuerte y poderoso, el único hechizo incapaz de romperse, un hechizo de amor puro… un amor que sólo la inocencia podía crear en sus mentes y en sus corazones… la inocencia de dos niños. Hermione dio un par de pasos, no demasiado rápido. La voz de él la detuvo. Eso y los brazos de Malfoy rodeándola por la cintura, rozándole la nuca con el aliento e inundándola con su presencia y su protección.

-¿No lo has sentido? –preguntó él suave contra su oído-. ¿Acaso no has notado como el corazón te daba un vuelco ni como el estómago te hacía cosquillas? –añadió-. ¿No te has sentido decepcionada cuando me he apartado de ti ni has sentido escalofríos cuando mis dedos han rozado simplemente tu piel? –ella se giró pero no le contestó-. Es el hechizo… Lo hicimos siendo niños pero ahora está causando efecto… ¿no lo recuerdas? –se aclaró la garganta y subiendo la camisa de ella, palpó con extremo cuidado, casi como si fuera de cristal, la libélula-… "cuando los dos necesitemos ser amados más que nada en este mundo, nos encontraremos" –susurró cerca de su oído. Muy cerca.

Hermione se estremeció. Sí. Esas palabras… las había escuchado en algún lugar. No estaba segura de dónde ni cuándo ni siquiera si había sido un sueño o algo real. Sólo sabía que tenían un significado especial para ella… un significado que estaba oculto dentro de su mente y su corazón, en algún rincón secreto, guardado bajo siete llaves… siete llaves y candados que parecía que Malfoy acababa de abrir.

Tranquilamente, sintiendo de nuevo que aquello que hacía era lo correcto, que se sentía bien, que era lo que debí hacer… se giró dentro de los brazos de Malfoy sin romper aquel estrecho abrazo y, rodeándole el cuello con sus delgados brazos, se apoyó en él, en la oscuridad del pasillo, en la calidez del cuerpo masculino.

-Sí… -le contestó-… lo he sentido… Te creo… -musitó.

El silencio se apoderó de aquel momento y ninguno de los dos hizo nada para romperlo. Sólo cuando ambos se hubieron embriagado del aroma del otro, cuando estuvieron seguros de lo que pasaba, de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que estaba ocurriendo… sólo entonces, ella se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del chico y sintiendo como éste apoyaba su mentón en su propia cabeza-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Malfoy? Somos enemigos…

-Técnicamente sólo lo soy de Potter, tú y Weasley entrasteis por ir con él –comentó con cierta diversión. La escuchó reír suave contra su pecho-. No puedo dejarte –le dijo él arrastrando las palabras-. Y si pudiera hacerlo, no sé si querría hacerlo –dijo el muchacho-. ¿Crees que podemos intentarlo?

Hermione se separó de él y le miró. ¿Se lo estaba diciendo en serio? Sí, lo estaba haciendo. Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo salir, oficialmente. Algo que nunca hubiera imaginado y que si no fuera porque empezaba a creer en toda aquella historia que le había contado, hubiera creído que era algo completamente increíble.

Se alzó de puntillas para salvar la distancia que los separaba, casi una cabeza de altura y depositó un suave y simple beso en la mejilla de él, cerca de la comisura de los labios, sonriéndose cuando notó que él la abrazaba con más fuerza, como si de algún modo temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-Quizá –contestó ella mirándole de nuevo y volviendo a su altura normal.

Draco le sonrió. No una sonrisa arrogante ni altiva ni orgullosa. Sólo una sonrisa. Una simple sonrisa, sencilla, tranquila, sosegada… Como si Malfoy recién hubiera descubierto un secreto para mantener su alma tranquila y en paz.

-Pero nada de insultar a Harry ni Ron –dijo ella inmediatamente. Draco rodó los ojos-. Y nada de quitar puntos aprovechándote de ser prefecto. Y nada de aprovecharte de ser el hijastro de Snape y por supuesto nada de…

Los labios de Draco la silenciaron. Hermione sonrió dentro del beso y sonrió aún más cuando notó una corriente eléctrica en el momento en que él colocó su mano sobre la mancha junto a su ombligo, sobre su piel directamente, levantando un poco la camisa, dejándose llevar por la magistral forma de besar de Draco, dejándose envolver por su desconocida hasta entonces suavidad y su olor a menta. Después de todo, ¿quién era ella para rivalizar con un hechizo de amor?

FIN

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bien, se acabó. Lo sé, lo sé… se me ha ido la cabeza con este oneshot. Es que estoy en casa, acabo de llegar del gimnasio, tengo que ponerme a estudiar y a hacer un trabajo de teoría literaria comparada para la clase de la facultad del lunes y me he dicho… "voy a escribir un oneshot que hace mucho que no hago ninguno" y ha salido esto… En fin… espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.**

**Un besito para todos. Sed felices!!!**

**Nos leemos!!!**


End file.
